The Season of Giving
by Becchan
Summary: Momo wants to know what Ryoma wants for Christmas... Silly holiday fluff; MomoRyo; Oneshot.


**Title:** The Season of Giving  
**Author:** Becchan  
**Fandom:** TeniPuri  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Momo, Ryoma  
**Notes:** Silly, stupid, Christmas fluff. (MomoRyo drabble; 1,309 words)  
  
  
=======  
  
Ryoma glanced furtively from side to side, trying to look inconspicuous. He was really too old for the "I can't see you, so you can't see me" routine, but maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.  
  
Of course, ignoring it was kind of hard when there was still a portion of his brain that was still having trouble grasping the whole situation. But honestly, normal senpais did _not_ prance around on the last day before Christmas break wearing _Santa Claus costumes_. _Santa_. Red and white. And fluffy! Ryoma often thought that Momo was less mature than he was, despite their age difference. It could be so embarrassing.  
  
Still, it was all fine unless...  
  
"Yo, Echizen!"  
  
_Crap._  
  
"Momo-senpai," Ryoma greeted, pulling his baseball cap down over his eyes as the older boy bounded over enthusiastically.  
  
Momo gave him a withering look. "You're _so_ spirited."  
  
Ryoma smirked slightly. "I could say the same to you."  
  
"Hey, no making fun of your senpais or they won't get you anything for Christmas," Momo chided. He steered Ryoma back to the table where he had been chatting with Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro. "Now come tell Santa what you want."  
  
"Iyada." Ryoma dug his heels in, but in a strength contest, Momo would always win - it was an advantage of being a year older and a lot taller that Ryoma often resented. So Ryoma couldn't help it as Momo dragged him over to the table, plopping into a chair and pulling the freshman into his lap.  
  
Ryoma squirmed, trying to get away.  
  
"Echizen!" Horio crowed from his perch on the table, spreading his arms out. "Look what Santa gave me!" The other boy had Momo's large Seigaku Regular jacket draped about his shoulders, the sleeves trailing past his hands. He looked very pleased with himself.  
  
Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. "You gave him your jacket?" he turned to hiss at Momo, stopping his squirming just long enough for his senpai to get a tighter grip around his middle.  
  
"Only temporarily," Momo responded, pressing his cheek to Ryoma's hair and grinning. "Now what does our Ryoma-kun want for Christmas?"  
  
"Possibly to be let go," Ryoma muttered, but he had stopped moving, slumping rather dejectedly against Momo.  
  
"Eh, but I'm so comfortable like this." Momo rested his chin on op of Ryoma's head, ignoring the odd looks they were starting to attract. Ryoma made a noncommittal noise, and Momo laughed. "Honestly, Echizen, it wouldn't kill you to be a little Christmassy."  
  
"He's right, Ryoma-kun," piped up Kachiro, who had also donned a Santa hat in celebration of the season. "You should be happy this time of the year!"  
  
Ryoma didn't respond. He seemed very occupied with pulling the threads out of Momo's fuzzy sleeve cuff, one at a time.  
  
"Echizeeeen," Momo whined, batting his hand away. "C'mon. You could be my elf!"  
  
Ryoma gave him a sidelong glance. "Wouldn't it be the other way around?"  
  
"No, 'cause you're shorter than me." Momo nodded decisively.  
  
"I think it should be based on authority, not height," Ryoma declared, twisting in his senpai's grasp to face him, letting his leg dangle off either side of the chair.  
  
Momo smirked. "Would still be me."   
  
"Somehow, I doubt it." Ryoma shifted, making himself more comfortable on Momo's lap. "But it doesn't matter, since you wouldn't catch me dead in a suit like that." He paused, considering. "Except the hat. I might like the hat."  
  
Momo pulled his long-tailed red cap snugly onto his head protectively. "You can't take Santa's hat!"  
  
"You asked me what I wanted, didn't you?" Ryoma reminded him, a grin playing at his mouth.  
  
"But - my hat!"  
  
Ryoma pouted. "But, Santaaa--"  
  
Momo waved a hand. "Pick something else. Santa's clothes are off-limits as Christmas gifts."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Is too." Momo stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Not." Wriggling his arms free, Ryoma tried to tug the hat from Momo's head.   
  
Momo yelped, pulling it back down quickly and holding it on his head. "Echizen, that's my hat!" Now Momo was the one trying to squirm away from his kouhai. Ryoma was grinning, tenaciously grabbing at Momo's Santa hat as the older boy ducked away.  
  
"I thought Santa was supposed to give kids whatever they wa--" Ryoma broke off as the white pouf from the tail end of Momo's hat hit him in the nose. "Momo-senpai!" he exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Wasn't me," Momo said, the pouf hanging in his face now. It suddenly occurred to him that the other freshmen were nowhere to be seen, but there was a distinct giggling coming from somewhere behind him.  
  
"Hey." Ryoma poked at the pouf. "What's that?"  
  
"That" turned out to be a small sprig pinned to the end of the hat; it had small green leaves and white berries, and the stem was poking Momo in the cheek.  
  
"Heeey, mistletoe!" Momo exclaimed gleefully, examining the plant. "I wonder where that came from. Echizen, why are you looking at me like-- oh." Momo eyed the mistletoe, hanging between them. "Er."  
  
Ryoma smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Santa, you lech."  
  
"I didn't put it there!" Momo protested, going slightly cross-eyed as he looked at the pouf.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Really, I--"  
  
Any further protests from Momo were cut off as Ryoma's mouth was pressed firmly against his. Once Momo digested what was happening, he pressed back, leaning into the smaller boy. He could feel Ryoma smirk against his lips.  
  
Ryoma pulled away, grinning. "That counts as your gift, not mine."  
  
"Hmm." Momo leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "It should be enough to get you a decent present."  
  
"So you're trading kisses for presents this year?"  
  
"Only for boys who've been particularly naughty."  
  
"Heh. So I guess one more bad deed won't hurt my record, eh?" Ryoma smirked, hopping off Momo's lap and snatching the hat from his senpai's head.  
  
"Ah, Echizen!" Momo grabbed for the hat, but not quick enough. Ryoma donned the hat, the pouf hanging in front of his nose. Momo made a face. "That hardly counts as a gift if you're going to go use it on other people, now."  
  
Ryoma stuck out his tongue. "Like I'd want to kiss _other_ people. That was my first, and it wasn't too impressive."  
  
Momo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"  
  
Before Ryoma could respond, Momo grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him close to kiss him again. He took the other boy's face in his hands, pressing his lips softly to the other boy's, lingering there just long enough to feel Ryoma's breath brush warm against his cheek in a little sigh.  
  
After he pulled away, he tapped Ryoma's nose with one long forefinger. "Better?"  
  
Ryoma blinked at him, a moment passing before his mouth curled into that familiar smirk. "Practice makes perfect, I guess."  
  
Momo grinned. "Brat. No wonder you're on Santa's naughty list... But don't worry, he likes you that way."  
  
"Good." Ryoma tugged the hat off, stowing it in his bag.  
  
Momo laughed. "All that trouble to get that thing and you're shoving it away in your bag?"  
  
Ryoma gave him a look. "You'd rather I wore it?"  
  
"Well." Momo considered. "I'll help you get the mistletoe off."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Momo slung an arm around Ryoma's shoulders, grinning. "After class. I think we missed the bell."  
  
Ryoma shrugged. "Teachers don't care today. But you guys should get to class, too," he called over his shoulder to where Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were still huddled behind a table, watching him and Momo with bemused expressions.  
  
"Let's go." Momo steered Ryoma toward the doors, looking down at the top of the freshman's head with a smile that could only be described as sappy. Ryoma let him lead, glancing up with a grin.  
  
"Ne, Momo-senpai."  
  
Momo grinned down at him. "Hm?"  
  
Ryoma smirked. "You still owe me a gift."  
  
"Echizen!"  
  
=======  
  
  
  
  



End file.
